Talk:Jadis/@comment-68.80.15.17-20110423013643/@comment-2227733-20110609184746
Well let's not forget here that power and strength aren't the only thing one should desire, but being good, too. Okay first off, Jadis being a villain. Besides the Green Witch, every other evil character is male, including Tash, who's supposed to be a LITERAL representation of Satan. Also, the evil culture, Calormen, is misogynistic, as the prince wants to just take Susan for herself regardless of what she thinks. Furthermore, Lucy is the purest, and most kind-hearted person in the entire series. She never doubts Aslan (God), and it's clear that Aslan favors her more than any of the others. Let's also not forget that she wasn't weak and helpless. In the battle in the Horse's Boy, she fought as an archer. She's also a Queen, specifically Queen Lucy the Valiant, and she ruled alongside with her brothers. Also there's a reason why Santa gave her a healing cordial, because she IS the kindest and most selfless person in the series. Whenever Edmund turned traitor, she was the only one to try and calm Peter's anger, and was the quickest to forgive him, despite the fact he had been bullying her constantly. Also, when Edmund was bullying her, she still stuck to what she knew was true, and didn't submit to telling lies even when no one believed her. When they came across the cursed island of gold, she remained calm and tried to make the others see reason while the two BOYS fought because of their greed. Also, her prayer to Aslon is what saved them from the Dark Island. And with Eustace, the most annoying character by far, she was only one to be nice to him even when he was being a prick, whereas the MEN had no sympathy for him. Lucy, the sweetest, nicest and most loyal person in the series is evidence of why Lewis wasn't sexist. Next is Susan. She's not as good an example as Lucy, but she still is an a good example nonetheless. She was the best archer and swimmer out of all of them, and her archery skills were so good that she easily outdid a male dwarf. Also, she was pissed off when she learned that the Calormene prince wanted to take her as his wife, and she was NOT going to submit to that. She like Lucy also ruled alongsider her brothers as Queen Susan the Gentle. She was more logical and more serious than Lucy, and whereas Lucy didn't have much of a problem with battle, Susan tried to avoid killing whenever possible. Yeah she did turn away from Narnia later in the series and wasn't in Heaven, but she WASN'T DEAD YET. She was not on the train that had the fatal accident. Aslan even said "Once a king or queen of Narnia, you always all." Lewis used her as a metaphor for how Christians can turn flighty and frivolous, but ultimately they don't truly lose what God has given them. Another character is Mrs. Beaver. She's level-headed, nurturing, and motherly, which is in stark contrast to Jadis who is an completely evil and selfish bitch. Next, Polly. Polly's more level-headed, patient, and rational than Diggory. When they come across Andrew, she knows immediately he's bad, but the boy, Diggory gave into temptation and got Polly sent to another realm of reality. Then, he didn't learn his lesson the first time because even though Polly freaking warned him, he STILL rang the magic bell and awokened the Complete Monster evil Sorceress who killed everything in her entire world. If he had just listened to Polly, the whole Jadis tragedy would've been avoided. Misogynist character? I think not. Next, there's Jill from the Silver Chair and Last Battle. Jill's different from the other girls already on this list. She's got a temper. Then in LB she's the best at sneaking around and being the woods. Even Tirian, Narnia's king isn't as good in the woods as she is, and he wonders if she's part Nymph. Next is Aravis. Aravis a total tomboy. She's got bad attitude, she (was) arrogant, and she's a fierce (sort-of) warrior woman. When she found out that she would be forced to marry a man she hated (more misogyny from the bad guys), she decided to take matters into her own hands and ran away from home. She dressed up in a boy's armor and had a sword, and was able to pass as one. I have no doubt in my mind that she'd be better with that scimitar than Shashta, her male companion would. Eventually, Aravis does change and become a better, more mature and more thoughtful person. Aravis is closer to the popular idea of kickass Action Girl than any other of the female protagonists. Lastly, there's the horse, Hwin. Hwin's personality is in stark contrast to both Aravis' and Bree's. Whereas Aravis is fierce and proud, Hwin is humble and gentle. Bree has a big ego, and thinks too highly of himself and is hot headed, whereas Hwin is the more level headed of the two horses, and often serves as the voice of reason to the other characters. She revealed herself as a talking horse in order to keep Aravis from killing herself. Think about Hwin's situation. She's a talking horse, and if she's found out, the Calormenes would put her into a freak show and treat her even worse. Yet she reveals herself to this arrogant and selfish Calormene Noblewoman to save her life. She risked what little she had to save a girl who treated her like just another dumb animal. If that's not noble or altruistic I don't know what is. So as you can see, the evil female characters of Jadis and the Green Witch are really unusual for the books. And of course, even if Lewis had made EVERY female character good and the only villains are men, then people would still say the he's sexist towards men. If anything Lewis favors women over men.